Sonny With a chance of Envy
by Channy is pure amazing o.o
Summary: A Channy Story, except they are at School Summer Camp, which they were forced to go on by there parents as their parents think they aren't taking work and responsibility seriously. So Random and Mackenzie Falls does not exist
1. 1: Secrets

**Sonny with a chance of envy**

**A/N: My friend Charly is going to give me a word for each chapter and 'll base that chapter around that word.**

**Also, if you didn't read the summary its this:**

A Channy Story, except they are at School Summer Camp, which they were forced to go on by there parents as their parents think they aren't taking work and responsibility seriously. (So Random and Mackenzie Falls does not exist)

**Chapter 1: Secrets (Sonny's POV)**

Sonny's parents were acting extremely odd lately. When ever she walked in to a room which they were in they would suddenly stop talking and stare at her and they would only start up talking again when Sonny had fully left the room. Sonny had gotten nervous at this, maybe they had a secret to keep from her, that would be unforgivable, she thought. Her parents couldn't keep secrets from her, when she was younger she told them everything, EVERYTHING!

Sonny woke up from her dreams. She wandered downstairs and went in to the kitchen, to find her parents stopping talking as soon as she opened the door.

"What is up with you lately" Sonny asked.

"What do you mean hunnie?" Her parents chourused.

"I mean, always stopping your chats whenever walk in to the room"

"Oh."

"Oh what?"

"Well..."

"Well WHAT?"

"We've put you in School Summer Camp!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Sonny yelled.

"Your kind of... getting a bit..."

"Out of control?" Sonny's sister Amy intruded.

"Exactly!" Agreed her parents awkwardly.

"YOU THINK IM GETTING OUT OF CONTROL? Oh my god. YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE MY PARENTS AND LOOK AFTER ME AND NOT JUDGE ME!" Sonny screamed at them then stomped up to her room.

_Camp? No way! Unless there are fit guys there. Maybe I'll try it for a day and if there are no fit guys I'll get out of there!_

Sonny smiled at herself and at the wonderness of her great plan. She would go there for ONE day and if it as crap and there was no fit guys she would leave. Run away at midnight, that would teach her mum and dad a lesson, good and well.

-

A/N: Thanks for reading, please review to tell me if I should carry on or not :D


	2. 2: Tiara

a/n: Charly tried lots of words on this one but we ended on that one. Yeah, down there. In the name.

XD

I realise that the characters are going to act different in this fanfic. They are not going to be like Sonny and Chad in Sonny with a Chance.

**Chapter 2: Tiara (Chad's POV)**

**Chad brushed the rest of the dust off his suit, another older girl had asked him too go to their prom. That was his... fifth or was it sixth? Chad had lost count at the second, or third, he couldn't remember. His mother gave him a faint smile and left the house through the back door when she heard the knocking from the girl, she had learnt to do that on the third as well.**

**Chad opened the door to find another pretty girl smiling broadly up at him, however she wasn't wearing a dress.**

"**Um.. Hey?" Chad said in an asky way.**

"**I'm here to sell cookies! Is it a bad time?" The girl sparked up in a kind of fake way.**

"**Kind o--" Chad started.**

"**Well I don't care. I was forced to do this by my evil parents who said if I dont get at least twenty dollars doing this I'm going to crappy School Summer Camp. SO BUY MY COOKIES!" exclaimed the girl in the doorway.**

"**Ok then." Chad replied, a bit surprised. He handed the girl a one dollar bill and shut the door in her face. Chad walked back up the stairs.**

"**Wait.. Chad? Aren't you going to the prom?" Chad mother called up the stairs.**

"**Whatever."**

"**That's not an answer"**

"**I said I don't care. Which is why I said whatever mum. Get your facts straight." Chad muttered back.**

"**What was that young man!" His mother threatened.**

"**I said I'd be glad to go mum!" Chad chirped up in his best fake enthusiastic voice.**

"**Thats it! Your grounded!" His mother yelled up the stairs. **

"**But.. Mum!" Chad moaned.**

"**No buts! Your going to summer camp with the school as well if you keep this attitude up!" **

**Chad groaned. He jumped back on to his bed and flipped open his mobile. He dialled his ex-dates number and jumped when someone barked down the phone.**

"**Umm.... Can I speak to Charly please?" Chad stuttered, not like his normal self.**

"**Sure, whatever" replied the person on the other end. Chad heard him distantly call for Charly.**

"**Hey hun. What's wrong?" Charly asked when she got to the phone.**

"**My mum grounded me. I can't go." Chad muttered.**

"**WHAT? YOUR DUMPING ME?" charly yelled through the phone.**

"**Well, my mum was the one who grounded me so in a way my mum is dupming you!" Chad chirped in his fake voice for the second time in five minutes.**

"**But.. But... But I bought a tiara for you!" Charly broke down.**

"**I don't wear tiara's!" Chad exclaimed.**

"**I didn't mean for YOU to wear I meant for me to wear it doofus!" charly started to sob. She then hung up on him.**

"**Thanks mum! You ruined my life!" yelled Chad out loud. **

**(The next day. Still Chads POV)**

**Chad woke up after the worst nightmare in the world. His mum had grounded him and stopped him from going to the prom and his girlfriend, Charly, had screamed at him through the phone. Anyway, that wasn't true, the prom was tonight, wasn't it?**

**Chad rolled over and checked his alarm clock, which showed time, date, temperature and the big headline for that day. Chad mostly noticed the date. It was Saturday, the 15 of July. His nightmare was true. **

**Chad ran his hands through his hair and pulled and a vest and some baggy trousers and wondered downstairs in to the kitchen , where his mum and dad were talking.**

"**Hunny" his mum said to him as his dad just glared at him in fury, or was it love? No definatly fury.**

"**What mum?" Chad asked still running his fingers through his tangled hair.**

"**We are sending you to summer camp!" His dad grumbled.**

"**But doesn't it cost money? Hard earnedv money?" Chad improvised.**

"**Nope. It's a **_**school **_**camp!" his mum replied staring at her slippers.**

**That was the first day of a new beginning for Chad. Lets wait and see for the rest.**

**-**

**A/N: I loved this chapter! Longest chapter! THREE pages on my OpenOffice!**


End file.
